


lonesome fuel for fire

by oonaseckar



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men (Original Timeline Movies), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Erik Lehnsherr, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/M, Gen, Jealousy, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Charles Xavier
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:01:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24018688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oonaseckar/pseuds/oonaseckar
Summary: Alpha/Omega 'verse, non-trad.  Omegas can experience false heats, false bonding known as pre-bonds.  Jealousy!
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. it takes more than one to join the army of love

**Author's Note:**

> Work title is from M. Ward's 'Fuel for Fire'.   
> Chapter title is from M. Ward's 'Sweethearts on Parade'.

Tuesday, second week of grad school, and Charles had a _packed_ morning. It hardly gave him time to think. A two hour seminar on genetic divergence in hominid precursors! Picking up a pro-standard centrifuge for his home lab that didn't weigh enough to break his lab-table or shake the basement so the neighbors complained! Getting the tire trim on his wheelchair adjusted, so that it stopped grazing against the arches! Getting found by his alpha for the first time in an embarrassingly public spot, with barely five minutes to negotiate introductions and phone numbers before the aforementioned seminar!

Oh, and there was the moment when he realized he'd left his prepared lunch at home, and was going to have to get something delivered to his office, too. As if that wasn't just the icing on the cake.

 _Packed_. Just one heckuva crazy morning.


	2. every last manjack of you

Oh, that alpha thing? Pish _tush_ , nothing at all! Doesn't most everybody find and bond with their mate at -- well. It had been a bit fraught, and emotional, to tell the truth. Isn't it so always?

Feature Charles, rolling into the elevator in his office building on campus. And -- oh, sweet ironies of fate -- Erik already in there. Not that Charles had known his _name_ in that moment. No, not the first thing about this hard-eyed, suddenly white-faced stranger, who locked eyes with him after a single solitary instant of dizzying uncertainty. 

He'd fought his way over -- the elevator was _packed_. 

And then he'd knelt, and laid his head in Charles' lap. There was a sigh from the assembled huddle: sentimental, pleased, soft. Perhaps a _little_ aroused.


End file.
